


Come to an End

by MidnightEternal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, minor smut, sex-related injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian uses their Watchword, Bull doesn't push, only cleans him up and waits. Patient and gentle as always. Dorian comes clean about the side of his story he never told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to an End

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I found from 2014 that I wanted to fill because I'm going through the boards for ideas:  
> "What would Bull do if either the Inquisitor, or Dorian, actually used the watchword? I want to see Bull's sweet and fluffy side."
> 
> I was only too happy to fill this one, and spent a fair amount of time trying to figure out why, other than for the obvious reasons, Dorian would say _Katoh_. I remembered some things from his backstory and well, here we are. 
> 
> Sex at the beginning is completely consensual, but later on, Dorian references some very dub-con/non-con things that happened to him, so the warning is there as a safety net. 
> 
> As always, please, enjoy <3

"You like that don't you?" 

Bull growled as he moved within Dorian, his large hands gripping at the mage's hips. He towered over Dorian, his lover on his knees in front of him, hands tied with rope to the bed's headboard. Dorian arched his back in response, his spine bending easily, shoulder blades moving in towards each other. Bull lifted one hand, and reached for Dorian's hair, gripping it in his fist and pulling while he thrust into the body below him. 

Dorian made a noise that sounded half like a whimper, and half like a noise of encouragement. Bull snapped his groin forward, delving deeper into the mage. Dorian pulled at his bindings, clenching and unclenching his hands, his wrists moving against the rope, trying to find any give in the tightness of the material. 

"Such a slut, you take it so good," Bull groaned. 

Dorian made a high noise in the back of his throat, but its meaning was lost. Bull yanked at his hair again, snapping his head back and groaning. 

"Such a good whore." 

Dorian pulled at the cords knotted around his wrists, yanking almost violently. "Ka," he choked out, mouth dry, voice catching on the word. "Katoh." 

The reaction was instantaneous. Bull released Dorian's hair like it had burned him, and quickly, but softly, pulled out of his passage. Dorian fell to the side, his legs collapsing beneath him, head dropping down to his chest. He took shallow, unsteady breaths through parted lips, dragging each lung full of oxygen in like it was an unbearable struggle. He gave another tug at his bindings, whimpering lowly. Bull moved speedily, grabbing at the rope and ripping it apart without a second thought. He gently removed the cord, unwrapping the intricate design from Dorian's dark copper skin. His wrists were raw where Dorian had frantically pulled, the skin chaffed and indented with the rope's pattern. He heard Dorian hiss as his fingers came into contact with the damaged skin. He carefully lowered the limbs down onto the covers, and looked down into Dorian's wide-eyed and unfocused gaze. 

"Dorian?" 

The mage flicked his focus from the wall he'd been staring at, to Bull. 

"Can I touch you, Kadan?" Bull asked, tone soft. 

Dorian dragged in another breath, his chest rising only a small amount before he exhaled again. The Tevinter closed his eyes and gave the smallest, sharpest nod of his head. 

"I'm going to pull you to me, is that okay? You'll just be lying in my lap, against my chest."

Bull waited for Dorian to nod before he did anything, and then reached out, wrapping his arms around his lover to pull him up against his chest. He kept his arms tucked firmly around the mage, holding him to his bare chest. 

"Breathe with me, Kadan. You're safe." 

Dorian curled his naked body further up atop Bull's, hiding his face in the Qunari's chest, and trying his best to take in a deeper breath each time he inhaled. 

"Can I touch your head?" Bull questioned, his voice still soft, low and rumbling in his chest. 

Dorian nodded against him, so Bull gently reached out, and hovered his hand above his hair. 

"I'm going to put my hand in your hair and lightly stroke you, okay?" 

Dorian gave a positive hum, taking a deeper breath and nodding again. Bull lowered his hand into Dorian's slightly curled locks, smoothing his fingers down the dark strands, and repeating the motion. 

It took some time of Bull laying there taking even breaths for Dorian to pick up the pattern and start taking proper, deep breaths. It took longer for the mage to uncurl his fingers from the tight fists he'd made his hands into. It took longer still for him to slowly lift his head from Bull's chest, eyes red and wide, turning onto his stomach so he could raise his gaze to meet Bull's. 

"...Sorry," Dorian whispered, his voice cracking. 

Bull brushed his fingers against the locks of hair that had fallen onto Dorian's forehead. He shook his head from side to side. 

"No, Kadan. You don't need to apologise. You did nothing wrong."

Dorian's lips parted in confusion. "But..."

Bull petted his hair again, lightly scratching at the mage's scalp. 

"You didn't do anything wrong." 

Dorian averted his gaze, looking across the room, and then down at Bull's chest. He made a sharp noise of uncertainty in his throat, and looked back up at his Qunari lover. Bull rumbled again, the noise vibrating in his chest, comforting and familiar. 

"You asked to stop. We stopped. You did nothing wrong. You weren't comfortable, and that's okay. You're allowed to not be okay."

"Do... Do you need an..." Dorian cleared his throat, "An explanation?" 

Bull shook his head again. "When I gave you that Watchword, do you remember what I said? No questions asked. You wanted to stop, so we stopped. If you _want_ to tell me why, then you can, but I won't ask you to, and you don't need to force yourself. You said stop. We stopped." 

Dorian's lips twitched upwards, not a smile, but more than Bull had expected given the situation. But his eyes, those beautiful silver-grey eyes, he could see everything in them. All of the thankfulness and gratitude which wasn't needed. If someone says stop, you stop. That is the end of the situation. Bull let out a light breath. 

"How about I grab a cloth and some elfroot salve and I clean you up? Would that be okay?" 

"Yes," Dorian whispered, voice no louder than a bell-chime in the wind. 

Bull let Dorian shuffle off of him, putting a gentle, supportive hand against the man's back, his touch feather-light. He crossed the room to a basin that he'd put water in for later, grabbed the cloth out of it and wrung out the excess liquid. He opened the draw set the basin stood on, and plucked out a small jar full of a thick off-white substance. He walked back over, knelt on the floor next to the bed, and nodded at Dorian's scrapped wrists. 

"Can I...?" 

Dorian nodded, holding out his right arm, and settling it into Bull's hand. Bull carefully ran the cool cloth over Dorian's damaged skin, the mage hissed at the sensation, flinching slightly at the first drag of the material, but he quickly schooled his expression into a grimace. Bull glanced up every time Dorian flinched, even if it was only the tiniest of movements. He frowned, and inspected Dorian's right wrist, eyeing it before putting the limb down, and holding his hand out for Dorian's left one. He did the same thing, wiping gently at the skin, but then he left the cloth on his own knee, and uncapped the jar on the floor. The warrior dipped his fingers in, gathering a small amount of the substance, a mix of Elfroot and other healing herbs, and rubbing it into the affected skin of Dorian's arm. He rest his lover's arm on the man's thigh, picking his right arm back up and treating it with the same delicacy. 

Once he'd finished tending to both limbs, he stood, leaving the jar on the bedside table, and grasping the cloth in his hand. He gestured to Dorian's closed legs. 

"Is it alright if I clean you up, sweetheart?" 

Dorian nodded, almost shyly, and eased his legs open. Bull knelt with one knee on the bed, and wiped down Dorian's front, moving swiftly, but cautiously to his passage, easing his hand in between the mage's thighs. He wiped himself off after, throwing the cloth onto the table. 

Bull walked around the bed, and lay back against the headboard, Dorian immediately sought out his side, climbing back onto his lap, and settling his legs between Bull's. He rest his head back on Bull's chest with a sigh. 

"I told you where my father's men found me, yes? When I was dragged home?" Dorian started, his voice sombre. 

Bull nodded, knowing Dorian wasn't actually expecting a verbal answer. 

"What I haven't told... Anyone, really, is _why_ I was there," the mage took a deep breath, moving his hand to grasp at Bull's arm. "I ran that first time with nothing, and quickly found myself in a situation with no food, and only the clothing I carried. Sure, my House name and face alone would get me anywhere I needed to go in Tevinter, but the whole point of running was to not be found, yes? And so, I ended up in the seedier parts of town, doing whatever it took to make some small amount of coin. Odd jobs, some spellwork, _anything_. Until, there was no work to be found, and everything my father had said, his plan, hit me at once. And I found myself in a brothel, with no coin, and only too happy with the idea of embarrassing my father should he ever find out. When you're starving, there is no such thing as _yes_ or _no_ , there is only what you are given. And at a whorehouse, what I was given was no less that I deserved. The men that took me delighted in telling me how _good_ I was, how they'd never fucked anyone like me. But they relished in telling me how well I sucked their cocks, or how easy it was to fuck me, what a _slut_ I was, what a _good whore_. That I must have been _born_ to be _fucked by them_. I thought I'd hit the bottom, when father sent those people for me. But it was only the start of that chain of horror." 

Dorian's grip on Bull's arm had tightened through his re-telling, his fingers white from the pressure of his grip. Bull didn't move him. He simply reached up, wrapped one arm around Dorian's waist, and threaded the fingers of his free hand in his lover's hair. 

"Thank you for telling me," Bull said, stroking Dorian's hair. 

"You're not disgusted? You don't mind?" Dorian questioned, his voice breaking, but his eyes still dry, if a little shocked. 

"Never, Kadan. You were in a bad place, but nothing that happened was your fault. We know it's a limit for you now, and that's good. You aren't a slut, you are not a whore. You're _you_. Beautiful, and sexy, and the best damn mage I have ever had the privilege to witness fight. You're smart, cunning, kind, adventurous, and _wonderful_ ," Bull replied, leaning forward to kiss Dorian's temple. "You're also my _Kadan_. My heart. Nothing could change that." 

Dorian sniffled, eyes tearing up. "Bull..." He moaned, choking on a sob. 

"I love you, Dorian," Bull said. 

Dorian looked at him, a few tears escaping and running down his cheeks. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
